My Identities
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: I opened my wardrobe, what I saw was... a lot of clothes... and two wigs.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, the rays from the sun greeting me as I got up from my bed.

As I opened the wardrobe to look for clothes to wear, I noticed two wigs, lying on the top shelf of my wardrobe.

One was pink,

And the other was blue.

A wave of realization hit me.

Those two wigs...

Are what determines my identity.

When I wear the pink wig, my name would be Fine.

When I wear the blue wig, my name would be Rein.

What funny though, is that those two identities have completely different personalities.

Fine is more tomboyish, while Rein is more girly.

Fine is more into sports, while Rein is more into dresses and jewellery.

Quite different, aren't they?

I quickly picked out a top and trousers, then I turned to my drawer.

This was where I put my contact lenses whenever I switched identities.

When I was Fine, I would put on the ruby ones, when I was Rein I would put on the blue ones.

My real name...

I no longer remember.

All I remember is my age and birthday.

Those were the only things that was on my birth certificate, everything else, was for some strange reason, all crossed out.

I don't mind though.

At least I'm still living.

Even if I don't have a proper identity.

I brushed my teeth, and ate my breakfast.

Then I ran up to my room and looked for my phone.

I had received a text.

Grabbing the pink wig, I got a few hair pins, securing the wig, and preventing any of my own hair from sticking out.

I got a pink hair pin with a heart and put it on the fringe of my wig.

I put in the ruby contact lenses.

Then I left my house, locking it as I left.

* * *

 **Hey guys！ It's Angel here again, starting up a new story, when she hasn't even finished her previous one! XD Anyways, I just noticed that I hadn't been on Fanfiction for like, a long time. And this idea just popped into my head and I just decided to write it!**

 **I'm not going to update this often, since I'm still writing Elements, I will probably write this story on impulse, so yeah. XP**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks for the support on the last chapter! I know that this thing probably won't be updated as often with school and things like that. :P Also with the finals coming up and all.**

 **Miyuki Chiyo: Thanks! This idea just popped into my head for no reason and I was like why not. And for your guesses, well, you got to see for yourself! XD**

 **KingMaverick: Well you should have wrote it! I would have loved to see it!**

 **tinker3bellz1: Well thanks for the support! :)**

 **Also, this chapter is kind of a late birthday present to KingMaverick?**

 **Anyways, let's continue!**

* * *

I walked to the park, three people were standing there, their names are Shade, Bright, and Altezza, and they were my friends.

Well, 'Fine' and 'Rein's friends.

I walked up to them, "Hi!"

Bright smiled while Shade nodded in response, while Altezza looked around.

"Is Rein not with you?" she asked.

I shook my head. They always seem to ask these questions, but then... I would do the same if I were them.

"She's gone shopping." I replied. "You know how Rein is when it comes to these things!"

Altezza smiled. "Well, tell her to show me what she bought!"

I nodded. My poor purse will cry because of all the expenditure that it has endured. I guess I should take on more part-time jobs.

"Anyways, why did you guys call me here?" I asked.

"We just thought it would be nice to get you out of that house of yours for once~" Altezza said to me.

Bright smiled again while Shade just nodded.

"Well... I don't stay in my house all the time." I said, smiling a little. "I go outside a lot?"

"Well none of your trips seemed to be with us!" Altezza said, clearly unimpressed.

I took a step back. I feel like that Altezza might... get angry at me. And when she's angry, she's really scary.

Even more scary than the time when she tried to be funny.

I don't want to recall those memories.

Altezza turned her head to one side, I know she's probably trying to make me think she's angry, but the next second she'll be bursting into laughter.

"Pfff ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Yep, I was right. Altezza always had trouble in pretending, therefore making her a bad liar as well.

"You know Fine, I was just thinking, why don't you come to my house for a sleep-over during the weekend?"

I thought for a while, if it was on Saturday, then maybe I could go over.

After finally going through my schedule for the week, I nodded.

"Sure, if it's on Saturday."

Altezza started laughing again. "That was the day I was just about to say!"

I smiled at her.

Soon Altezza stopped laughing and said. "Why don't ask Rein if she could come over too?"

I froze, then gave her a small smile.

"I..."

* * *

 **Yep, yep, yep. I'm cutting it off here. XD I guess you all will just have to wait until I decide to write the next chapter! Lol. Have fun waiting~!**

 **Once again, happy belated birthday KingMaverick!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, thanks for the support on the last chapter!**

 **I don't know what else to say so let's just continue.**

* * *

I froze, then gave her a small smile.

"I... " I trailed off as I tried to think of an excuse. "I just remembered, Rein can't, she's busy on that day."

"That's a... pity." Altezza said as she looked down. "I really hoped she would also be able to come."

Seeing Altezza's expression, I felt incredibly guilty, I shouldn't have lied to my friends about my identity. And I have... two.

I can't even imagine their reaction when they find out, when they find out that they have been lied to ever since they met me.

I know I can't hide this secret forever.

But I can't bring myself to tell them.

I turned to Altezza. "Well, Rein said she's going to visit you in a few days, so you'll be able to see what she's bought!"

Altezza smiled. "I can't wait!"

I smiled back. "So, what will happen during that sleepover?"

"Obviously what we usually do at previous sleepovers you've had at my house!" Altezza said.

"Then... is there anyone else who will be there?"

Altezza thought for a while. "Well, Milky and Sophie are coming. I think Lione is as well."

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "I'll try to be there!"

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation here but, Altezza," Bright said. "Are you going to go to Sophie's house today?"

"Oh course I am!" Altezza exclaimed. "Fine, do you want to come?"

I smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!"

Altezza whipped out her phone to tell Sophie about my decision. I will definitely need to get ready for any questions they might throw at me about Rein. And I will also need to make sure I sleep later than them and wake up earlier than them to make sure they don't find out about anything.

A few moments later, Altezza turned to me.

"Okay Fine, I just told Sophie you're coming over. She was really happy to hear that you wanted to come over!"

I smiled. "Okay! I'm going to home for now, expect me to be there in a few hours!"

Altezza thought for a while, then said: "Call me when you're ready! We can go together!"

I nodded. "Alright then, Altezza, see you soon!"

I waved Altezza goodbye, then went home.

* * *

I went into my room, I first looked in my wardrobe, and grabbed a set of pink pajamas. I grabbed a pink backpack and put the pajamas in. I thought for a while, I then grabbed a few pink towels, a pink toothbrush and cup. I grabbed a set of clean clothes, some hair clips and a box to put my contacts, I know I'll need to wake up on that day earlier then the others, otherwise, things will not go well.

Packing up the things for the sleep over, I thought for a while, I have to work for the next few days, and I have to go to Sophie's house in a few hours.

I took off my wig, and put them on a shelf in the wardrobe. I took off the clips in my hair. I need to buy some things as "Rein" right now, since I most likely will have to meet Altezza quite soon as "Rein", and I most likely won't have time to buy things due the sleep over, the best choice is to do it now.

I changed into a white shirt and dark blue skirt. I then took out the blue wig of mine. I carefully put it on, securing it with a few hair clips, and making sure none of my own hair sticks out of the wig.

I took out my ruby contact lenses, then changed into the blue ones. I put on some pearl earrings, before putting on some high heels and left with my blue purse.

I went to the local shopping center, I was about to enter one of the shops before stopping in my tracks.

Altezza and Bright was there, in one of the shops.

* * *

 **I know, I haven't updated this, in like, forever. But during these time gaps I have an idea of how I want the story to go, so it will be easier for me to write this one.**

 **So yeah, bye!`**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


End file.
